Chloe
by GottaLoveTheSun
Summary: Beca has a secret desire for Chloe, can her 'foolproof' plan win her over?. Swearing/Sexual Content
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"I don't think I've ever said this to anyone and meant it" Said Beca softly "But I think I'm in love with you"  
She stared in to the mirror like she was expecting an answer, she didn't get one, but she was hoping that she might

_Just go up to her and tell her it's not that hard _She though, but realistically, she totally knew that it was going to be the hardest thing that she had to admit. Beca has had a crush on this person for quite a while now, but first she had to go to rehearsals.

She walked in with a bunch of sheets in her hands  
"Hey guys" She said with a small smile, the typical Beca.  
Each of the girls greeted in different way, but all at once just sounded like a mush of words in Beca's head.  
"Alright girls, I just wanted to make this a quick rehearsal because I have some other important things to do, however I did want you guys to take a look at songs from this band called All Time Low. They are quite famous; maybe you've heard some of their songs. Especially the one listed Number #3" She explained. "Well you guys can go too, I'm pretty sure you've got at least _some_ work to do",  
which was Beca's way of telling them to get out so she can go, all the girls left except for Chloe, who had a couple of questions about the songs.

"Hey Beca, quick question about song num-" She started but was interrupted by Beca  
"I think I love you" she blurted out  
_WHAT THE HELL BRAIN I WASN'T GOING TO SAY IT NOW OH MY GOD _Beca yelled in her head

"What?" Chloe asked  
"Oh my god please, I didn't mean to blurt it out like tha-"  
She was interrupted by a kiss on the cheek, Chloe whispered in to her ear "I think I love you too"  
Beca blushed so hard that her butt checks went pink.  
"Follow me" whispered said as she confidently strutted out the room, she turned to her "You coming?"  
_What the fuck just happened _Beca thought, still trying to process it all.

Suddenly Beca woke up  
"Oh wow that was a dream, seriously?" Beca thought, to her it felt so real. But she wasn't in the rehearsal room staring at Chloe's ass as she walked; instead she was in her bland college dorm with her ignorant roommate. Beca was devastated _God, why you got to go and play tricks with me like that _she though. She desperately wanted to know what happens next, Beca started to feel horny just thinking about it, she hadn't had sex in a long time, especially with a girl. It was 4am but Beca didn't care, she took out her small vibrator and called for some quiet time to herself in the bathroom. If you stood just outside the bathroom door you could hear soft moans and the work 'fuck' being repeated a lot.  
Beca's vibrator was stimulating for her clit and all but she needed some real action and she thought to herself: _I'm going to get some, I'm going to get Chloe, even if it's the last thing I do_

She set herself out a 5 step plan to go win over Chloe's love.

Step 1: Go out with another girl, this would let Chloe know that I am in to girls

Step 2: Kiss the girl in front of Chloe, make her jealous

Step 3: Get in to bed with her, not really to get Chloe but I need some attention too

Step 4: Go out with her for a while and talk with Chloe, let her know about my deep relationship

Step 5: Break up and go to Chloe for a shoulder to cry on


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **

**Step 1- Go out with another girl **

"Okay" Beca whispered to herself "Go hook up with someone at the party tonight and make sure Chloe is there tonight. Conveniently, she saw Chloe talking to Aubrey; she walked up to them, trying to make herself look attractive

"Hey there guys, you going to the party tonight?" She asked excitedly.  
"Totally!" Chloe replied  
_that was surprisingly easy  
_"I don't really know" Replied Aubrey "I just… I guess I'm not up for it"  
"Oh Beca, Aubrey just broke up with her boyfriend, I think I'll just stay at home with her"  
"Nonsense" I insisted "It's brilliant, it means you have a chance to attract other people and kiss whoever you want!"  
"But…" Aubrey sighed "Everyone's bring couples, you'll probably bring Jesse, Cynthia Rose would bring Stacy, Chloe would bring her boyfriend" She drifted off because all Beca was concentrating on is that Chloe had a boyfriend? That was a defiant flaw in her plan.  
"Urm sorry what? Chloe has a boyfriend?" She did her best not to sound jealous  
"Oh sorry yeah, I didn't tell you, that's weird I'm pretty sure I did" Chloe said, thinking aloud.  
Beca tried to jog her own memory  
_Oh wait, it was that day she was wearing that low cut top which showed her boobs. Oh gosh, what was his name Alexander, Alex, Alan? Wait, wait, wait I know it was Alistair._

"Oh right! Stupid me" Beca hit herself on the side of her head with her own fist, "its Alistair right?"  
"I'm surprised you were actually listening to me Beca, you were totally daydreaming when I was talking to you, at one point I thought you were staring at my boobs"  
Beca giggled, trying to play it off  
"Of course not that would be…. Weird?" she said  
"I'm so totally joking" Chloe said

Chloe surprisingly uses the work 'totally a lot' and it's not because the author of this Fanfiction is writing this at 4am and is too lazy to use a thesaurus

"Oh good, I thought you were being serious, anyway I thought a girl like you would be flattered about somebody looking at your boobs" Beca said, trying to get a glimpse of them  
"Ha! Yeah, I probably would, especially a girl"  
"Girls are your thing I see"  
Chloe laughed "I don't know, girls are not as graphic or don't sexualise as much as guys do with boobs"

_Honey, I'm going to be honest, girls do, they just have the decency to keep it in their heads _Beca thought

"So wait what are we going to do about Aubrey?" Chloe asked. Beca thought long and hard about this, and when I mean long and hard I mean 2 seconds before coming up with an ingenious plan that is absolutely fool proof.  
"I'll go with Aubrey" I said confidently  
"What?" Chloe and Aubrey said in unison  
"It's perfect, I don't have a date nor does Aubrey, we'll go together"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Aubrey finally agreed to let Beca take her to the party.

Beca went to her place to pick her up at 7:00pm, the party started at 8:00pm but Aubrey said that she needed help with her clothes and she agreed to let Beca come over and help her. That's what friends are for. The door was left open for Beca and she went in to see a disaster of dresses all over Aubrey's bedroom. Dresses of different colours, lengths and designs were scattered across her bed and floor. Aubrey was standing above it all, in her bra and underwear  
"Can't choose a dress?" Beca asked shyly. She started to pick up dresses that she thought looked nice. Her first pick was a red one shoulder dress that was short enough show everything and then she proceeded to throw it half way across her dorm.  
"All my dresses are that short, don't look so surprised" Aubrey said, sighing at the fact that didn't have anything nice to wear. Aubrey made Beca sit there for a whole hour as she tried every single dress in her whole entire closet.  
_Oh my god, just hurry up I want to go to the party_ She thought  
"Well what about this one?" Beca picked up some random beige and black dress which bottom half would flow angelically on her figure.  
"Hm…." Aubrey lifted it up with one hand, examining it. "I think it will have to do since it's the only dress which I don't hate"  
_finally _Beca thought

So the two girls when arm in arm at the biggest party of the year, hosted by the one and only Fat Amy, this party looked wild and it was barely 10pm. Aubrey and Beca walked in and was greeted by the girls.  
"What's up girls?" Cynthia-Rose greeted, holding hand with her new girlfriend Stacy. Stacy's always considered herself straight, but she finally made an exception for Cynthia-Rose.  
"Hey girlies" Aubrey replied  
"Ah, you finally made it" Said a voice behind Beca, it was Fat Amy, along with Chloe and her boyfriend Alistair.  
The girls planned to party all night as it was Saturday the next day, and they could all stay in bed to recover from their hangovers.  
"There is plenty to drink, so you might as well all get started" Fat Amy joked, knowing the girls would get wasted, after weeks of rehearsing for the next competition, these girls needed a break.

Time passed and it was now around midnight. So they were a lot of dancing and drinking. But in the corner of the room stood Beca and Aubrey, Aubrey had been crying over her ex-boyfriend and Beca was desperately trying to get Aubrey back on to the dance floor because she had enough drama for one night  
"I miss him so much, I can't believe he would dump me for _her_" She said in disgust  
"Her?" Beca questioned, which was probably not a good idea since she'd started a rant about it  
"Yeah, Chloe"  
"What? You're boyfriend was Alistair? But Chloe wouldn't go out with him… would she?"  
"She knows, I told her go for it though"  
"You could've told her no"  
"And what? Play the bad guy in all this?"  
"But Aubrey, look at what it's doing to you, you're hurting so much and at the biggest party of the semester"  
Aubrey sighed "I don't even know what to do anymore"  
"I have an idea, follow me" Said Beca, guiding Aubrey by the hand on to the dance floor, she picked a nice little spot right next to Chloe and Alistair, who were making out.  
"Beca!" Aubrey hissed in to her ear "What are you doing?"  
Aubrey leant on the side of the wall, so she had no way of escaping; Beca leaned in for a kiss.

Now this wasn't just any kiss, they were doing a full on French kiss and the best part was that Aubrey was actually kissing back. At this point, Beca was pretty sure they managed to catch Chloe and her boyfriend's attention but she was way too into the kiss to notice. After what felt like 10 long sweet years, Beca broke off the kiss.

"Whoa! Somebody get a camera, there's a porno going on with Beca and Aubrey" Boomed a deep voice across the room. Beca rolled her eyes  
_Wow really, a straight couple does the exact same thing and its normal, but when two girls do it its porn? _Beca thought  
It turned out they caught a couple more people's attention than just Chloe and Alistair, it was at least half the party, mainly because Aubrey hooked up with half the guys there as a dare, so everyone assumed she was straight.

* * *

**So glad that you guys are reading my work, the chapters are short, I know, and it's not going to be the longest story, probably less than 10 chapters. **

**Reviews?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Whole thing was rated M due to this and the next chapter, hope you enjoy it**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The next day everyone was non-stop talking about Aubrey and Beca's kiss at the party. Beca was actually pretty proud that it got round and she hoped Chloe would get a lot of heat from it. She finally completed Phase 2 of her plan.

Step 3: Get in to bed with her [not really to get Chloe but I need some attention too]

Originally that sounded like a great idea but the fact that her big kiss was with Aubrey would mean it would be terribly awkward that once her plan is complete and she is with Chloe, that Aubrey would always be there in rehearsals and other places.  
"Hey there" Somebody's hands landed on her shoulders, which made her jump, it turned out it was only Chloe  
"Oh, hi" Beca said with a half smile"  
"So everyone's talking about you and Aubrey, so tell me the deets, are you guys officially a couple?"  
"Urm, not exactly, we haven't really talked about it". It was now 3pm on a Saturday afternoon, Beca and Chloe started walking towards the library, so Beca could pick up some books for her next assignment.  
"Oh… ok"  
"Is it going round school a lot?"  
"Like wildfire"  
"….wow"

Beca has never been the highlight of a conversation, let alone a trending topic of the whole school. She let out a short and awkward laugh  
"And you are okay with this all?" She asked  
"Pretty cool with it, yeah" Chloe replied with her dazzling smile, the one she used on stage, so Beca assumed that she must've been getting to her  
"So how are things with your boyfriend?"  
"Huh… I'm sure he was a little upset over Aubrey, because they used to go out for while, but other than that, he's pretty cool too"  
"He used to go out with Aubrey?" Beca acted dumb  
"Yeah, so obviously I felt bad for going out with him, but Aubrey seemed pretty over him and she told me herself to go out with him. So, you know, don't start with a lecture, I've already heard enough from the girls" She joked  
"I wasn't going to lecture you"  
"Anyway, Aubrey seemed perfectly fine making out with you anyway huh?" She nudged Beca. They arrived at the doors of the library and Chloe saw Aubrey in the windows of the door  
"Well, there's Aubrey, I suppose you want to talk to her about it" She said awkwardly before leaving  
I walked in to the library and got hit in the nose by the strong scent of new books and wood  
_Ahhh… _She thought _the smell of tears and failure.  
_She sat down on a table, opposite Aubrey, who was reading a textbook and probably studying for her next exam.  
"Hey Aubrey"  
"Hey" She said with her weary voice  
"Long night, huh?"  
"Yeah"  
"Do you remember anything then?" Beca asked, she was pretty drunk and Beca hoped she would  
"Everything" Okay, maybe she didn't have that much to drink.  
"Oh". Aubrey looked up  
"Beca, we really need to talk about it"  
"Talk about what?"  
"You know" Her voice suddenly dropped volume "The… kiss"  
"What about it?" Beca tried to push it off like it was nothing  
"Well I don't know if it meant anything"  
"Did it feel like it meant anything?"  
"Urm, yeah" She whispered again. Beca could feel the accomplishment of step 3 at her fingertips  
"Then" She started with a large smile on her face "It will be continued, my place 9pm, be there" She said it with so much attitude that it seemed cooler for her to strut out and leave. Her roommate left for to her friend's dorm to try out for a couple of days, so the dorm was totally free.

It was now 8:55 and Beca started neatening up her room a little more; she completed a romantic look with some room spray, candles and a couple of hidden surprises in her draw. She was wearing her fanciest lingerie underneath and on top of that a cotton dress, which was the first thing she put on. She was pretty much ready, all she needed to do was wait

_Knock knock_

Beca opened the door  
"Come on in" She said

Aubrey was dressed in her red dress that Beca saw last night and boy you could see her ass so clearly it was unbelievable how much that dress showed. Beca hadn't had sex in a long time, and her hormones were right on the horny scale, she needed some action. So she shut the door and started going straight in for a kiss, similar to the one they had last night.  
Beca started to fiddle with the zip of her dress so that she could take it off. After a couple of minutes, Beca and Aubrey were stripped and were wearing nothing.  
Beca started moving down with her kisses, to her neck but most importantly to her breasts. Aubrey's breasts were perfect, and she started sucking on her nipples, slightly biting them with her teeth  
"Oh my god, that feels so good" Aubrey moaned.  
Beca guided Aubrey to sit on her bed, with her legs open and Beca sat on her knees and started to lick up and down her labia. She was pushing her tongue in and out of Aubrey's vagina and rubbing her clit with her thumb. Aubrey could feel herself starting to cum. Beca then surprised her by starting to finger fuck Aubrey with two fingers and slowly added a third and fourth finger  
"I'm coming, I'm coming" She repeated with a squeal. "UH, UH, uh" she moaned

"Wait till you see what I have in my draw" Beca smiled before reaching in and revealing a…

* * *

**Thanks for reading, this scene will continue next week **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Beca smirked at the thought of the previous night, after a long time she finally had sex and in that moment, that was all she cared about. She was pretty certain she had at least 3 orgasms that night. It felt refreshing for her, even though she currently didn't have any sort of sexual feelings for Aubrey. Aubrey and she had a little too much fun with Beca's collection of sex toys and the proof lied within the mess they made. Right now Beca was lying on her bed starting at the ceiling wall with her lover sleeping silently next to her.  
_Oh my god _Beca thought, her eyes widened in shock _What if she gets the wrong impression and thinks I'm in love with her?  
_Despite the fact that she had been basically chasing Aubrey around for the past couple of days and then had passionate and intimate sex with her, she thought that thinking that Aubrey would fall for her is a crazy and stupid idea. So Beca did the one thing that she did best: Hatch a plan.

_Okay, it's simple; all I have to do is create a small plan to let Aubrey know it was just a fling _Beca thought. She grabbed her phone from on top of her bedside cabinet after smoothly reaching past Aubrey, and texted Chloe

_Chloe I need your help ~ _**Beca**_  
_It was nine in the morning, so Chloe would either be asleep, in class or studying in the library. Suddenly, her phone buzzed a jazzy tune.  
_What? What is it? ~ _**Chloe**_  
I maybe sort of kinda slept with Aubrey last night ~_**Beca**_  
Aww… wait… That's a problem? ~_**Chloe**_  
I didn't mean to lead her on, what do I do? ~ _**Beca**_  
Tell her ~ _**Chloe  
**_But it's not as simple as that ffs ~ _**Beca  
**_Wow, I'm sorry, little miss perfect. I'm not the one who made out with her in public, knowing the effects of telling her your true feelings and then proceeding to sleep with her and suddenly admit that I don't have feelings for her. Have you suddenly got feelings for someone else then? ~_**Chloe  
**_Well… yeah I sort of do, and my sex life is none of your business ~ _**Beca  
**_She must be damn important to break Aubs heart like this ~ _**Chloe  
**_it's you ~ _**Beca, **she didn't intent to blurt it out but in the circumstances she thought it was the right thing to do  
_what?! ~ _**Chloe**_**  
**__Yes, omg Chloe I'm so sorry, I've had feeling for you from the beginning and then I thought I might make you jealous by being with Aubrey ~ _**Beca  
**_ WHAT?! WHAT THE FUCK BECA. YOU'RE SUCH A BITCH TO AUBREY AND DIDN'T YOU EVEN FUCKING CONSIDER HER EFFECT IN ALL OF THIS. YOU COULD BREAK HER HEART ~_**Chloe  
**It was defiantly serious if Chloe started swearing.  
_LOL, YOU'RE ONE TO TALK, IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU STEALING HER BF THIS WOULD HAVE NEVER HAPPENED ~ _**Beca**_  
I never want to talk to you again ~ _**Chloe**

Beca threw her phone to the ground in a rage, unknowingly waking up Aubrey  
"Hey sweetie is everything okay?"

* * *

**(A/N)**

**I'm so glad to see that you guys are actually reading this, I really hope you enjoy it and I wasn't meant to write a chapter this week because of exams and homework but I thought it would be nice for you to see another chapter. Sorry I couldn't continue the sex scene, I might post another one later on **

**- Gottalovethesun**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Aubrey I have something to tell you" Beca whispered trying to avoid telling her as much as possible  
"Oh, ok sure, what is it?" She asked sweetly, her pure innocence made the whole thing so much harder for Beca.  
"Do you love me?" She hesitated  
Aubrey let out a short laugh  
"What kind of question is that, of course I do"  
Beca could physically feel her heart beat faster and faster. She sat up from the bed and avoided any eye contact from her.  
"I need to tell you something"  
Aubrey also sat up, she held Beca's hand but Beca pushed her away  
"Aubrey, just listen. You're gonna hate me after this"  
Beca was too far in the conversation to back out now and no order of words can change the fact that she used Aubrey to find  
Aubrey just thought this was all a joke and started laughing until she saw that Beca wasn't laughing. "I... I don't understand" She said confusingly  
Beca sighed; she could feel tears starting to stream down her face.  
"I'm really sorry Aubrey. I don't love you"  
"What... But you kissed me and last night was extraordinary"  
"I just did it because ..." She felt a lump in her throat, but she knew it was the right thing to push past it "I wanted to make somebody else jealous"  
"Beca... why"  
"It just seemed like a good idea at the time. I'm so sorry Aubrey. I really am" Beca was flooding her bed with tears  
Aubrey stood up she grabbed and put on as much clothes as she could before going to the door.  
She turned around before saying one last; Beca could see that she was holding back her tears  
"I hope she's worth it"  
She walked out and slammed the door behind her.

Beca could feel the tears leaving her eyes, but she felt no sorrow in general. She convinced herself that she just said sorry to Aubrey to make herself seem more human.  
In one morning she wrecked two relationships with her closest friends and she felt absolutely nothing. She had no feelings for other people unless they were sexual feelings. Beca was questioning herself about all this, making the hatred for her grow and grow inside; she never wanted it to end this way but she never expected a happy ending. Was Chloe really worth ruining her relationship with Aubrey? She could have done her best to at least try with the relationship; instead she just ruined that chance. If she hadn't told Chloe or Aubrey, she could've saved herself from all this.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_One month later_

Beca was lying on her bed reminiscing Aubrey's exit over and over again, by this point she was mentally torturing herself. She had nothing to do apart from going to classes, she had managed quit the Bellas before Aubrey and Chloe tried to make her leave in front of everyone. No one had visited Beca since, so she assumed they must've told the girls something that made them hate her as well.

_Beca walked in on the first rehearsal of the week  
"Oh you're actually here" Chloe said in a harsh, nasal voice. She was the first one there, so Beca had to face this on her own.  
"What… What is that supposed to mean?" Beca questioned  
"I just that with everyone hating on you, I didn't expect you to leave out of your dorm"  
"Hating on me?"  
"Oh yeah, didn't you hear?"  
"N… No" She was almost hesitant to reply  
"Everyone believes you are the reason that Aubrey is in hospital" Her voice was like acid to Beca's ears  
"What?! Aubrey's in the hospital?!"  
"Oh don't suddenly pretend you care"  
"But I do"  
"Yeah right, and oh by the way" She turned to walk away "You're kick-" She could finish her sentence because she was interrupted  
"I quit the Bellas"_

Beca cringed at the flashback, she hated being portrayed as the bad guy but no matter how many times she apologised, they would always hate her. It was honestly understandable but Beca could quite figure out why it was understandable.  
Aubrey was put in the hospital after getting hit by a car because she was so angry and wanted to get home quickly that she took the shortcut through the parking lot early in the morning and got hit. She was in the hospital for 2 weeks, and came out with a broken leg, and fractured elbow.

**(A/N): I'm on a hiatus at the moment, due to exams but I will probably still keep posting short chapters like this every week or so, if not I'll make it up by writing an extra long chapter **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Everyone pretty much forgot what happened to Aubrey now; she was old news, just like Beca was. Somehow, everyone found out what Beca had done and she pretty much had no friends anymore, and the friends that she did still talked to, never talked to her in public with the fear of being shunned out as well. It's not like Beca cared anyway.  
She put on her headphones and put her music as loud as she could; she was trying to ignore the thoughts about it, wondering around in her head as usual. She didn't even care what she put on, which was surprising for Beca since she was so picky about her music. She could even out on some cheesy Taylor Swift music if that was the only choice.

_And don't you worry your pretty little mind  
People throw rocks at things that shine  
and life makes love look hard  
The stakes are high  
The waters rough  
But this love is ours_

Beca absolutely despised that sort of music, but recently she fell in love with it, she didn't know if it was the cheesy music or the lyrics but it somehow got to her. After around 30 minutes of listening to constant love songs, Beca wondered if she was capable of writing her own.

She grabbed her notebook, which she hadn't used in ages, the front page was decorated with ' I 3 Chloe" and "I 3 Aubrey"  
_God, I sound like twelve years old _Beca thought.  
She couldn't think about how to start her song  
_Well, it's like a poem right? So all I have to make a poem and just add music… _  
She had no idea on how to do this on her own. Whenever she sorted out music for the Bellas, someone would always be there to at least help her, because it was such a big job to do.

_Looking back at you was like- No that sounds like shit_

_I loved you like there was no- That doesn't sound right…_

_Loving you was like driving a new- *Sigh* already taken_

Her notebook was full of scribbles, worse than the ones that were there before. She opened a fresh new page.  
_Okay Beca, _She thought. _Just write whatever you feel like_

_I like the way you sound in the morning  
We're on the phone and without a warning_

**[A/N: Actual lyrics from Jump Then Fall by Taylor Swift, yeah I know I used her music a lot in this]**

Those were the first lines that came to Beca; she felt like a genius, it sounded original and amazing, in less than two hours she has the first and second verse along with the pre-chorus and chorus

I like the way you sound in the morning  
We're on the phone and without a warning  
I realize your laugh is the best sound  
I have ever heard

I like the way I can't keep my focus  
I watch you talk, you didn't notice  
I hear the words but all I can think is  
We should be together  
Every time you smile, I smile  
And every time you shine, I'll shine for you

Whoa, oh, I'm feeling you baby  
Don't be afraid to  
Jump then fall  
Jump then fall into me  
Be there, never gonna leave you  
Say that you wanna be with me too  
So I'mma stay through it all  
So jump then fall

Well, I like the way your hair falls in your face  
You got the keys to me  
I love each freckle on your face, oh  
I've never been so wrapped up, honey  
I like the way you're everything I ever wanted

**[Disclaimer: I do not own these lyrics they are from Jump then Fall by Taylor Swift as mentioned before]**

It sounded like something that those popular yet extremely tacky love songs would be like.

_So much for a new start _She smirked


End file.
